


Almost

by queer_ghost_boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Limbs, attempted suicides, i am kind of fucked up right now, i partially stole the character idea from the first anime i ever watched, joseph was my first oc, just a lot of fucked up stuff, lots of blood and gore, rewriting this mess, super gay and super sad, there are no brakes on this train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_ghost_boy/pseuds/queer_ghost_boy





	Almost

Joseph remembered dying that first time, how it felt when every bone on the right side of his body broke, and every organ ruptured. He can usually recall, in near-perfect detail, how the blood seeping out around his body and head in a bright red circle looked against the black of the asphalt. Most of all, though, he remembered desperately wanting to be with his family, and screaming until he blacked out when Grama and Wilson moved his broken body off the street and to their safe house. 

 

Dying the second time wasn’t as excruciatingly painful as the first time around, but being riddled with bullets was certainly no picnic, either. Joseph could hear Spoon calling his name, could feel the bones in his broken left hand grinding together when he tried to lift his arm and found that it wouldn’t cooperate. He was so tired, though remnants of panic were still singing through his veins because of the fact that none of his wounds were healing. There were simply too many bullets, too much blood lost, for his advanced healing factor to combat. 

 

And his eyelids were so heavy, every fiber of his being dragging him down into the dirt. Spoon’s voice was so far away, growing so dim. They had been so close to New Eden, and as Joseph slipped away, he distantly wondered if he was just destined to die on the ground; forever broken and bleeding out. 


End file.
